saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ishimura Elite/SAOF Arena
SAOF ARENA!!! So, my idea for the 1000 page anniversary is SAOF Arena, since some people whose names are not Fede seem to have taken an interest in it, so I just wanted to share my ideas on it and get a discussion going to work out more details, add some cools stuff, and generally get the ball rolling on it. THE PREMISE Basically the premise of SAOF Arena is that certain players across all stories in SAOF will be brought into one world by an evil mastermind guy whose goal is to bring together the most skilled and able fighters across time in order to fight it out and see who's the strongest, and with that one he will do... something... one of the things to work out. Players are drawn in from Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online, Gun Gale Online (if anyone will write a story centering in GGO), and End War Online, across time, meaning that yes, people may meet their future selves or their next of kin or whatever and fight it out with each other. HOW WE'LL DO IT My idea is to basically have little mini-arcs focusing on each participating character. We'll run through it like a normal fighting game, having very loosely connected plots, none of which are the canon plot, have each character fight maybe eight or so of the other characters one in a row across multiple stages to get to the end boss. Once there, that's where we'll stop with that particular character and move on to the next one. Character order doesn't really matter since all the characters participating will end up at the same place. Since these arcs are like fighting game stories they won't be too overly complicated or lengthy, and they don't require any real convincing narratives because FIGHTING GAMES, AMIRITE? After all participating characters have reached the ends of their arcs, the plan is to have all characters get together for one big final battle in which they all team up against the main villain and ream his shit. THE STORY FIGHTING GAMES, AMIRITE? We'll figure out each individual's character arcs along the way. It'll generally be just one simple goal to get to, such as finding another character (in the case of Ishi attempting to find Asuka), or just to find out who's responsible for bringing everyone together (in the case of Yamato Ovan). Once we get to the end boss we'll come up with some reason for him bringing everyone together so we can have a huge awesome punchout with the guy. THE CHARACTERS How each character participating should be made is thusly: Characters for SAOF Arena should be connected to their actual character page by creating a page called NAME/SAOF Arena. The forward slash on it will automatically link the two pages. The page will list out their general goal at the beginning, their progression through the story, and a movelist displaying their abilities. You can see Ishi/SAOF Arena for a general idea of how the pages should look. THE FORMAT I don't have an exact idea nailed for this one. It'll be an RP, but I'm not sure if it should just be written out with each character doing one on one, or if we should do something interesting such as listing out each move in their moveset individually as they're performed, such as in an actual fighting game, cut with some dialogue here and there. We can work that one out. CONCLUDING THOUGHTS I think this thing could totally work if everyone is committed to it and is on board. The way it's set up means that if one character stalls for whatever reason (the user is busy with school or whatever), it'll be easy enough to move on to a different character until they get back. We could probably link each character's arc to the main SAOF Arena page using the forward slash and the character's name. We could do the actual RP on Skype for those who have it, or on the chat since now we have a multi PM option, which is nice. QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS GO BELOW Category:Blog posts